Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a major character who first appeared in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel, and who made a brief reappearance in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. She is the eldest Princess of Floralia and the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower. Rapunzel is based on the namesake of the German fairy tale, Rapunzel. Appearance and Personality Rapunzel is a beautiful woman with floor-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a long cream dress edged with gold over a purple slip dress. During Ballad of Rapunzel, she wore the Tiara of Reverie, a wreath of yellow and purple flowers, on her head which caused a vacant look in her eyes. After it was burned by Ross Red, she preferred to go bare-headed. Rapunzel is a kind and compassionate girl, with the power to heal others with her singing. She loves her younger half-sister, Belladonna, dearly. However, under Belladonna's mind control, Rapunzel ceases to be herself any longer. She is blank and empty, simply doing whatever Belladonna tells her to do. Without the crown, Rapunzel is a bright and lively young woman. History While pregnant with Rapunzel, Queen Violante, her mother, drank a potion made of Lilac Bellflowers every day to help ensure that her baby would be healthy. Thankfully, the child was born in excellent health, but the Queen died from the strain of childbirth. The Kingdom of Floralia grieved the loss of their Queen and begged Goddess Flora for her mercy. As a result of the potions, and in appreciation of the Kingdom's devotion to her, the Goddess Flora bestowed the title of Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower onto the young infant. As a Guardian, Rapunzel was gifted with immortality, as well as the power of restoration and healing through the use of her singing voice. After a few years, Rapunzel's father remarried and a baby came soon after. However, this baby was not blessed by Flora's hand as Rapunzel had been. Thanks to the wicked Mother Gothel, the infant Belladonna became the Guardian of the Nightbloom, a flower of death and suffering. Ravaged by guilt and anger over what Mother Gothel had done to her child, Belladonna's mother died shortly after the baby was born. Out of fear of what harm the child could do to others, Belladonna was locked away inside a tall tower until a cure for her condition could be found. Growing up, Rapunzel grew to be adept at sneaking into the tower her sister was locked away in. She would visit and play with her sister, immune to Belladonna's deadly powers. The two sisters were drawn to each other, finding completeness in each other's company due to the opposing nature of their magical powers. When Rapunzel was fully grown, she met the handsome Prince, Ross Red, when his adventures took him to Floralia. The two fell in love and were engaged to be married. However, before that could come to pass, Rapunzel accepted a gift from her half-sister: a beautiful crown of flowers made by Belladonna's nurse, Mother Gothel. Belladonna seemed oddly reluctant to have Rapunzel wear it, but the girl put it right on anyway. Unbeknownst to Rapunzel, this would be the last act she would commit willingly for quite some time. The crown was imbued with Mother Gothel's mind control magic and made Rapunzel all but a slave to Belladonna's whims. Under her half-sister's control, Rapunzel sang to make the Nightbloom flowers in the Kingdom bloom, spread and shower their deadly pollen into the air. In time, the entire Kingdom fell from the onslaught of Nightblooms. The people of Floralia fled, while the King remained alone in his palace until even he succumbed to the deadly poison in the air. Belladonna used Mother Gothel's work and her own sister's magical singing voice to cultivate a whole army of plant monsters at her beck and call, including an enormous Nightbloom flower on the roof of her tower. Belladonna planned to use this flower to spread her deadly pollen out from Floralia to the rest of the world, but she was stopped by Ross Red and the Fairytale Detective. They destroyed the giant Nightbloom and freed Rapunzel from the control of the floral crown she'd been wearing. In the ruckus, Ross Red was scratched by Belladonna's deadly nails and he succumbed to his wounds. Tears fell from Rapunzel's cheeks for all of the lives lost, all of the pain caused by her own beloved sister and committed with her own voice. Her tears fell on Ross, resurrecting him. Rapunzel made peace with her sister, forgiving her for all she'd done and all she'd made Rapunzel do. With Ross at her side, Rapunzel swore to take her sister somewhere secluded and help her learn to master her powers so that such a thing would never happen again. The absence of both Princesses from the fallen Kingdom of Floralia was the final straw in the weakening of the Goddess Flora, rendering her into a child's form. This allowed Mother Gothel to curse her and attempt to imprison her. Thankfully, this plot was foiled, but Rapunzel's return to Floralia is likely needed in order for Flora to regain her power and memory. Rapunzel made the journey to Montafleur in order to assist the Fairytale Detective and the Red Riding Hood Sisters in their investigation of the nightmarish creatures taking over the town. She arrived just in time to rescue the Fairytale Detective from the Queen of Sands' Nightmare Golem. Powers and Abilities * Restoration:'' ''Rapunzel was chosen by the Goddess Flora at birth to become the Guardian of the Bell Flower. She has the ability to restore items and people to their original state with her singing voice, and the ability grows more powerful the longer Rapunzel's hair grows. Her voice combined with Gothel's monstrous plants can release venomous pollen into the world. * Immortality:'' ''Like all Guardians, Rapunzel could live forever in a state of eternal youth. * Vines: Rapunzel is able to use her singing voice to generate and control vines that she can use to restrain large creatures or do other tasks. * Immunity: '''As Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower, the flower of life, Rapunzel is immune to the effects of the Nightbloom, the flower of death. Relationships * King Crisanto (father, deceased) * Queen Violante (mother, deceased) * Belladonna (younger half-sister) * Queen Melanie (stepmother, deceased) * Ross Red (fiance) * Snow White (future sister-in-law, fate unclear) * Prince Gwyn (future nephew by marriage) * Gerda (future niece by marriage) * Ruth (acquaintance) * Fairytale Detective (friend) * King Edric (future father-in-law, deceased) * Rasputin (future uncle-in-law, sealed away) * Empress Brunhilda (future mother-in-law, deceased) * Evil Stepmother (future stepmother-in-law, fate unknown) * Goddess Flora (patron goddess) * First King of Floralia (ancestor, deceased) Relevant Parables '''Rapunzel ''(from Ballad of Rapunzel)'' There once lived a Queen of a mountain kingdom, the beautiful Violante. She was much-beloved by her people, but fragile and of ill-health. One day, she discovered she was pregnant. Anxious for the baby's health, Violante would consume a medicinal potion every day. The baby arrived safely, a girl with beautiful golden hair. But weak from childbirth, Violante soon passed away. The Kingdom mourned for the loss of their Queen. Moved by their grief, and seeing trouble brewing within their midst, their patron Goddess blessed the small Princess with a gift. Within the Princess would be the power of restoration, enhanced as her hair grew ever longer. And this healing touch could be bestowed upon others with little more than a song. The Princess grew to be the very image of her mother, a lovely, kind-hearted girl. With the Goddess' blessing, the Princess was named Rapunzel. The Sisters of Dark and Light (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Once, there was a widowed King. Though he had a daughter, the King was lonely and took for himself another wife. Queen Melanie was a somber woman, yearning to win over the hearts of the people. The Queen's only trusted friend was a servant, Mother Gothel. When she became pregnant, Mother Gothel gave her a potion that, unbeknownst to Melanie, was made from a cursed dark flower. When Melanie's daughter, Belladonna, was born, she carried within her the wicked power of that flower. And those who Belladonna touched would fall deathly ill and perish. Belladonna was locked away in a tower and Melanie realized she had been deceived by the cruel servant. Guilt and despair drove her to madness and she died a bitter, angry woman. Forsaken, Belladonna's only savior was her half-sister, Rapunzel, who had been blessed with powers that could counter hers and would come to no harm with their proximity. The nature of their powers drew the two sister together. Belladonna's world centered entirely around Rapunzel, and she in turn, devoted herself to the little sister who relied solely on her. Pop-Up Storybook (from Ballad of Rapunzel) A brave warrior, Crowned Prince Ross Red, was opposed to his sister's marriage to the Frog Prince, believing she would never find happiness with a cursed man. They had a falling-out and never reconciled. After Snow White eloped, Ross gave up the throne and left the Kingdom as well. He traveled around the world until he came across the Kingdom of Floralia and met Rapunzel. Quotes Quotes by Rapunzel * "All these years, I've watched people perish before my eyes. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. But not you too ... not you ..." * "Is this what you want, Bella? All this pain and death?" * "My poor sister, I love you. I will always be by your side, you have nothing to be afraid of." * "My sister is in such a fragile state. I fear the Nightbloom will appear again if she doesn't learn how to control her powers." * "I'm free!" (from alternative ending) * "My poor sister. I wish I could have saved you, please forgive me." (from alternative ending) * "I'm so sorry, Ross. I care so much for you, but I cannot leave my sister." (from alternative ending) * "There's been too much pain and suffering already." (from alternative ending) * "I couldn't stop you from making all those mistakes. But let us atone for our wrongs, together." (from alternative ending) * "Now it's my turn to save you!" * "Even Mab's nightmare creature was no match for my serenade." * "I'm thankful I was able to repay your kindness." * "Don't worry about the nightmare. Ruth and I will keep him occupied!" Quotes about Rapunzel * "The Princess has changed. She seems so remote and detached." * "The selfless Princess was given the flower of life." - Fairytale Detective * "Her singing voice brings great solace." - plaque * "Does Rapunzel identify with caged birds?" - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= rapunzel1.PNG|Rapunzel from JatSK Teaser rapunzel4.PNG|Rapunzel, from JatSK Teaser rapunzel1.jpg|Rapunzel in Opening Bella rapunzel sing.jpg|"Sing for Me, Rapunzel!" Bella rapunzel inside.jpg|Belladonna and Rapunzel in Floralia Rapunzel sing hook.jpg|Rapunzel Singing Bella rapunzel sing 2.jpg|Belladonna and Rapunzel on the Tower BOR - Belladonna and Rapunzel in a swing.png|Little Belladonna and Rapunzel Illusion rapunzel2.jpg|Rapunzel Ross confronted.jpg|Ross Confronted Bella rapunzel 1.jpg|"Sing for Me, Rapunzel!" Bella rapunzel sing 3.jpg|Rapunzel Singing rapunzel illusion 1.jpg|Rapunzel Illusion rapunzel illusion 2.jpg|Rapunzel Illusion BOR - Ross and Rapunzel.png|Ross and Rapunzel Illusion Electric barrier down.jpg|Rapunzel and Bella at the End rapunzel mirror.jpg|Mirror Ending: The Detective Holds Up the Mirror ballad mirror 1.jpg|Mirror Ending: Rapunzel's Power Intensifies ballad mirror 2.jpg|Mirror Ending: "I'm Free!" ballad mirror 4.jpg|Mirror Ending: Glowing with Life ballad mirror 5.jpg|Mirror Ending: The Flower is Dying Ballad mirror 07.jpg|Mirror Ending: "Don't Come Any Closer!" ballad mirror 09.jpg|Mirror Ending: "No!!!" ballad mirror 11.jpg|Mirror Ending: Rapunzel in Mourning rapunzel ross crown.jpg|Jewel Ending: Ross Speaks to Rapunzel ross burns crown.jpg|Jewel Ending: Ross Burns the Crown rapunzel ending.jpg|Jewel Ending: Rapunzel is Freed Rapunzel ross bella seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: "Help Me, Rapunzel!" rapunzel sorry.jpg|Jewel Ending: "I'm Sorry, Ross." Rapunzel bella seal hug.jpg|Jewel Ending: Rapunzel Hugs Belladonna Rapunzel bella tree seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: Rapunzel and Bella Sealed sword rapunzel ross 1.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel Goes to Ross sword rapunzel ross 2.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel and Ross sword rapunzel ross.jpg|Sword Ending: Ross in Agony Rapunzel crying.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel Crying BOR - Rapunzel and Belladonna huging.png|Rapunzel hugging Belladonna Rapunzel ross happy end.jpg|Sword Ending: Happily Ever After Belladonna rapunzel end.jpg|Sword Ending: "Thank You, Detective." Rapunzel-saves-the-day.jpg|Rapunzel Restrains the Golem rapunzel-ruth-at-temple-ruins.jpg|Rapunzel and Ruth at the Temple Ruins ruth-rapunzel-dialog.jpg|Talking to Ruth and Rapunzel |-|Depictions= fresco of rapunzel.jpg|Fresco of Rapunzel on Floralia's Kingdom Walls, Ballad of Rapunzel rapunzel statue 1.jpg|Rapunzel Statue in Floralia Courtyard, Ballad of Rapunzel rapunzel portrait.jpg|Discarded Rapunzel Portrait, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Statue of Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Statue in Hall of Guardians, Ballad of Rapunzel bellflower trubute.jpg|Tribute Plaque Featuring Baby Rapunzel, Ballad of Rapunzel bellflower nightbloom carving.jpg|Rapunzel and Belladonna Carvings, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna.png|Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna, Ballad of Rapunzel rapunzel cameo.jpg|Rapunzel Cameo, Ballad of Rapunzel Rapunzel gothel drawings.jpg|Drawing of Rapunzel by Belladonna, Ballad of Rapunzel drawing rapunzel ross.jpg|Rapunzel and Ross Drawing by Belladonna, Ballad of Rapunzel piano clutter.jpg|Toddler Rapunzel in Family Portrait, Ballad of Rapunzel Drawing rapunzel bella.jpg|Portrait of Rapunzel and Belladonna by Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Portrait of Rapunzel in the Treasure Vault, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Ross Red.png|Portrait of Rapunzel and Ross Red, Ballad of Rapunzel rapunzel songbird statue.jpg|Caged Rapunzel Statue from Rapunzel's Shrine, Ballad of Rapunzel rapunzel door lock.jpg|Rapunzel Door Lock, The Thumbelina Curse Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Rapunzel on a Scroll Depicting Flora's Guardians, The Thumbelina Curse IMG_20190509_180447.jpg|Full portrait of Rapunzel Guardian stain glass 1.jpg BOR - Painting of the royal family after Belladonna's birth.png Snow letter.jpg Bor-glitch-tomb.jpg Rapunzel statue shrine.jpg |-|Locations= Flora_temple.jpg|Depiction of Rapunzel on Stained-Glass Window in Flora's Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel Rapunzel shrine.jpg|Rapunzel Illuminated Chantry Guardian temple.jpg |-|Artifacts= rapunzel diary 1.jpg|Rapunzel Diary Entry #1 rapunzel diary 2.jpg|Rapunzel Diary Entry #2 rapunzel diary 3.jpg|Rapunzel Diary Entry #3 rapunzel diary 4.jpg|Rapunzel Diary Entry #4 rapunzel diary 5.jpg|Rapunzel Diary Entry #5 Gothel mind control.jpg|Notes on Rapunzel's Floral Crown Borrapunzelstatueded.jpg|Dedication on Floralia Statue of Rapunzel ross rapunzel ring box.jpg|Engagement Box with Bellflower and Rosa Rings Amethyst Crystal Bracelet.png |-|Game Promos= Bor-trailer-thumb-2.jpg|BoR Trailer Thumbnail Bor-trailer-thumb.jpg|BoR Trailer Thumbnail Bor-ios-icon.jpeg|iOS Icon Bor-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo Bor-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Bor-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner DP7 CE feature.jpg 9de578eef0d00ea7cf419e98e8be3045 1136x639.jpg |-|Other Images= Rapunzel Loading.jpg|Rapunzel in the loading screen rapunzel concept.jpg|Rapunzel Concept Art Rapunzel loadout.jpg|Rapunzel in the Tower BoR 2.png|Rapunzel Wallpaper #1 Rapunzel.png|Illuminated Chantry Wallpaper BOR - Belladonna and Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel and Belladonna Wallpaper BoR.png|Rapunzel Wallpaper #2 BTG_Rapunzel_wallpaper.jpg|Rapunzel Wallpaper #3 Edit of Guardian of Lilac Bellflower, Princess Rapunzel-1-.jpg|Collage of Rapunzel by Clarissa Rose Katherine Rapunzelparable gem.jpg|"Rapunzel" Parable Gem Sistersdarklight gem.jpg|"The Sisters of Dark and Light" Parable Gem Rapunzel parable.jpg|Rapunzel featured in "Rapunzel" Parable image Sisters dark light parable.jpg|Rapunzel featured in "The Sisters of Dark and Light" Parable image rapunzel-diffgem.jpg|Rapunzel Difficulty Gem Credits bor1.jpg|Rapunzel featured in credits BoR Main Menu.jpg|Rapunzel featured in main menu DP7 Beta Screen.png|Rapunzel featured in the beta screen 21427480 1828323763874311 7457254888664292647 o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Guardians Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Queen of Sands